Why me?
by Satans Little Princess
Summary: INDEFIANTLY SUSPENDED! Lily James Hate Disaster waiting to happen ... lets see what happens when they find out a shocking secret their parents have keep from them for as long as they remember...
1. Chapter 1: Lily

****

LILY AND JAMES 

CHAPTER 1: LILY

It was the 9th of June and Lily Evans had just turned 11. Lily was very pretty for her age she had aurban hair that was long and curly and deep emerald eyes. Lily wasn't perfect and really popular though some people thought she should be as she was very caring and never was mean to anyone who didn't deserve it. She was also very smart and always at the top of her grade. She also loved to play pranks.

Lily got up and got dressed in a pair of flair jeans and green top. She came down the stairs to the smell of pancakes. Her mother and father were both in the kitchen.

"Morning Mum. Morning Dad" she said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Flower" Said Randall Evans (a/n I don't know Lily's parents names so you'll have to bare with me here) from behind his paper.

"Morning Honey" said Violet Evans who was cooking pancakes "Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Yep. It was just fine" Lily replies as Petunia stumbled into the room.

Petunia had shoulder length blonde hair and mucky blue eyes. She was very envious of Lily because Lily was always at the top of her grade whereas Petunia was always near the bottom always scraping the passing mark by a mark or two. Petunia also believed their parents favored Lily, which was not true.

"Hi Petty" Lily said cheerfully.

"Hi" she muttered back.

"Petunia be nice to you sister. Its her special day" said Violet.

"Oh right. I guess it is. Happy Birthday Lily" She said in a fake cheerful voice.

"Thanks" Said Lily happily.

"Flower here are you presents" Randall said as he pushed a pile of brightly rapped presents towards her.

"Thanks" Lily said as she ripped open the closest present.

By the time she had finished opening the presents she had a gold locket with Lily engraved on it and decorated with emeralds, a charm bracelet with a 'L' charm and a 'Lily' (the flower) charm on it and some new earrings. "Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad. I love it all" Lily said and gave them both a big hug.

Just as Lily finished her breakfast the mail came.

"I'll get" Said lily as she bounced happily out of the room "hmmmmm…..Let's see……Bill, Bill, Letter for me, Letter for me, Letter for me, Weird letter for me and a postcard."

She placed the 2 bills and the postcard on the table and opened her letters. The first one was a Birthday Card from her grandparents as was the second, the third was a card from her Aunt and Uncle. When she read the last letter which was the weird one she let out a gasp. It read:

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

HEADMASTER: Albus Dumbledore

(Order Of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)

Dear Miss Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress 

****

On another piece of paper it read:

__

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Uniform

First year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black). One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar). One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings). 

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Set Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk.

A History of Magic By Bathilda Bagshot.

Magical Theory By Adalbert Waffling.

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration By Emeric Switch.

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi By Phyllida Spore.

Magical Drafts and Potions By Arsenius Jigger.

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them By Newt Scamander.

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection By Quentin Trimble.

Other Equipment

1 Wand.

1 Cauldron (Pewter, Standard size 2).

1 Set Glass or Crystal Phials.

1 Telescope.

1 Set brass Scales. 

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS.

****

"What's that honey" asked Violet.

"Huh! Oh this. It says that I'm a witch and that I have been accepted into Hogwarts" Lily said.

"It does. That's great dear" Violet responded happily.

"Is this a joke or is it real?" Asked Lily.

"Oh no dear, its no joke. Your Aunt was accepted there and became a witch. You'll love it" Said Violet.

"Really. This is so cool" Lily said dancing around.

"Ewwwwwww…………Get away from me freak" Shrieked Petunia.

"Don't worry about Petty, Lils" Said Randall looking at the look on Lily's face as Petunia ran off.

"We will go to Diagon Ally tomorrow to get your school stuff" Said violet.

"Sounds great" Lily said cheering up and ran off to her room. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you like it. It was my very first try…Please R&R…….I will get the next part up as soon as possible…………..Thanks


	2. Chapter 2: James

****

LILY AND JAMES 

CHAPTER 2: JAMES

James was a normal – well as normal as a wizard can get – 11 year old boy. He had chocolate brown eyes, glasses and messy jet black hair that looks like it has never seen a comb in his entire life!

"James get your very annoying butt down here now" yelled James's sister Daniella (A/N Daniella is pronounced Dan-yell-a ok not Danny-elle-a. It's the French way of saying it) who had waist long jet black hair, and chocolate brown eyes.

"My we got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" James said as he came down the stairs.

"I'm warning you! I'm not in the mood for games this morning" Snapped Daniella.

"What's wrong Sun Shine?" James asked mockingly.

"Nothing that concerns you! Now if I were you I would be in a state of panic as I've heard that you're dear friend Sirius has gotten his letter!" Daniella said with a smile threatening to cross her face.

"WHAT! Oh no what if I'm a squib and I don't get my letter. What if……" James started but was interrupted by Daniella "For godsakes James calm down."

"Calm Down! Calm Down how am I supposed to calm down!"

"Shut the hell up James. I was kidding you Sirius hasn't gotten his letter yet. GOD!" snapped Daniella "And people think I procrastinate."

"Oh shut up" snapped James.

"Make Me!" Daniella snapped back.

"Will you two stop that and get in here" called Bianca Potter (James and Daniella's mum)

"Coming mum" Daniella called back sweetly.

"Suck up" muttered James.

"Show off" Daniella sneered and left the room before he could retort.

In the Kitchen 

****

"Morning all" Daniella said as she walked into the kitchen. 

"Morning Dani. Did you get your brother up?" asked Paul Potter (James and Daniella's dad).

"Yes. Jamesie get in here now!" Daniella yelled as someone fell through the fireplace "Hi Amelia."

"Hi Dani. Hi Mr Potter. Hi Mrs Potter" said Amelia.

"Hi Amelia and how many times have I told you its Paul and Bianca" Bianca said.

"Sorry Bianca. Mum, Dad and Sirius will be here soon. Mum and Dad are checking Sirius thoroughly for any sign of his prank material" Amelia said with a grin.

"Bumma" Daniella sighed "I was looking forward to seeing some of his new tricks and pranks!"

"Come on lets go into your room and annoy Jamesie-Poo along the way" Amelia said as she pulled Daniella out of the room.

"Ok-ok. But let me walk on my own" Daniella snapped.

Meanwhile…………

****

"Howdy Jamesie" Sirius said as he stepped out of the fireplace.

"Don't call me Jamesie or I'll call you Siri-Poo" James snapped.

"Whatever. Ok have you seen my favorite sister anywhere?" Sirius asked.

"Favorite sister?" James queried.

"Just answer the question! Have you seen her?" Sirius asked again.

"Yeah she went to Dani's room" James said.

"Amelia can you please come here" Sirius called as he and James left the kitchen. Amelia and Daniella appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Yes Sirius?" Amelia asked.

"Could I please have my stuff?" Sirius asked.

"Sure!" Amelia replied and chucked a package at Sirius.

"Be careful! The Dungbombs might explode but thanx all the same. Come on Jamie" Sirius said.

"Don't call me Jamie either!" James snapped.

"Come on Amelia we'll leave Siri-Poo and Jamesie-Poo to squabble" Daniella said.

"My name isn't Siri-Poo, Dani-Poo" Sirius called to Daniella's retreating back.

"Whatever Sirius" Daniella called over her shoulder.

"Sirius and James please come into the kitchen now" Bianca called from the kitchen.

"Coming" they all called in unison and raced each other into the kitchen.

"These just came for you guys" Maria Black (Sirius and Amelia's mum) said as she handed James and Sirius 2 almost identical letters each with a wax crest of a badger, an eagle, a snake and a lion all surrounding a large 'H' on the back.

"Woohoo! We got in! We got in!" James and Sirius yelled simultaneously to no one in particular as they danced around the room.

"Yeah great. Ok calm down now" Daniella said as she tried to calm the extremely hypo boys down "Ok who gave them red drink?"

"At the moment I'm wishing we don't get into Hogwarts next year just so we don't have to put up with them" Amelia whispered to Daniella who nodded in agreement.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it took so long I've had a few problems with the internet and I had end of year tests L . Well I should have the next part up soon I've written it out I just have to type it up. I will put it up when I get 5 reviews for this chapter. I would also like to thank all the nice people who reviewed my last chapter and all those who didn't shame on you. If I have time to review your stories you shorly have 10 seconds to spare to review mine J . 

Thanx heaps

~Satans Little Princess


	3. Chapter 3: Platform 9 and 3 quaters

****

LILY AND JAMES

NOTE: I changed chapter 2 so that now Amelia and Daniella would be starting a year later! So don't be shocked if they aren't in the story at the moment! Plus I'm skipping the trip to Diagon Ally as nothing happened there! I also want a new name for this story so if you can think of one I'm open to ideas!

CHAPTER 3: PLATFORM 9 AND ¾

LILY'S POV

It was now September 1st and today I would be going to Hogwarts for my first year. Mum told me the night before how to get onto the platform and that she and Dad were witch and wizard because she had to leave for work early, so there I was in the middle of Kings Cross Station – NOT lost – and heading towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 with Cammi – My cat – and Emerald – my owl – when I heard my name being called…

"LILY" someone called from behind me. I turned around and saw my best friend Hollie running towards me.

"Hollie?!" I half asked, half shocked "What are you doing here? I thought you were off to some boarding school" I said as I move a little to hide me owl from her view.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Hollie said "and what's with the owl? Oh are you going to Hogwarts to?"

"You mean you're going to? That's great! You're mum's calling you over so I'll meet you on the train?"

"Ummm……….Lily do you know how to get onto the platform?" Hollie asked me.

"What? Oh yeah I do! Just walk through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Kay?"

"Yep! I'll meet you on the train" Hollie said and ran towards her mother.

Once Hollie left I started walking towards the barrier once more, then out of no where a boy with messy jet black hair, chocolate brown eyes and glasses ran into me causing me to fall to the ground and all he did was smirk and continue running. GOD I hate boys. Once I got to the train I hurled my trunk, owl cage and cat carrier into an empty compartment Hollie appeared grinning.

"Hey Lils. I meet these extremely cute guys outside and I was wondering if they could sit with us?" Hollie said as she hurled her stuff into the compartment.

"Sure" I replied half heartily. I never took any intrece in boys because I didn't see the point as I was to marry some guy I didn't even know in a few years, all mum said was that he was wizard she wouldn't tell me who.

"Cool! Come on guys you can sit with us" She called out the door and a few seconds later 3 boys appeared. One had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and sky blue eyes, another had sandy brown hair and grey eyes and the other had………Oh no it was the git who knocked me over.

"This is Sirius Black" she said pointing to the boy with long hair "Remus Lupin" she said pointing to the one with the brown hair "and James Potter." She said pointing to the git "Guys this is Lily Evans."

"Hello Sirius, Remus and 4 eyes" I said grinning.

"Hi Lily" Sirius and Remus chorused followed by a "Hello carrot top" from James.

"I take you to have meet?" Sirius guessed.

"Well that git" I started pointing at James "knocked me over outside, smirked at me then walked away."

"Riiight…..So are you guys muggle-born or pureblood? I'm a muggle-born" Hollie asked.

"Pureblood" James said.

"Pureblood" Sirius said.

"Pureblood" Remus said.

"Pureblood" I whispered.

"Lily? You never told me you were a witch" Hollie said.

"That's because I didn't know. I was brought up as a muggle because Voldemort" everyone but James flinched "is after my parents! And my sister is a squib but doesn't know that we are from a magical blood-line!"

"Oh" Hollie said.

"Anyone up for a game of exploding snap?" Me and Sirius said together.

The rest of the trip went peacefully except for the fact that me and James were constantly throwing insults at each other. It seemed I had made 2 new friends and 1 new enemy isn't life great. I'm going to have so much fun and those Dungbombs I brought I am going to save all for James!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sorry it took so long getting this up but I just had to re-write this chapter couse I hated the last try I made. Sorry it's so short but I should have the next chapter up soon. And If you could would anyone be able to tell me how to get words in Bold, Italic and words underlined and proper paragraphs plzzzzzzzzzzzzz I would like it sooooooo much!!!!

And I would like to thank all these peeps for reviewing chapters 1 & 2:

Nats56, Hillary Potter, lilz, Sunnystar-12, sereks sword, O'Haragal, porkypop, Hanna Weasly, Kayti (love the name), Kale Hana Catemii, lilangel, Christy Corr, IceIceBaby, Lady Dark Mark, lethal, summersun, Prongs, Bella, Time Twins, ThE cRaZy KaCcEe, Crystal, DANCEINGIRL, Amberblaze, Black Coffee (Thanks for the advice), Greengoldfish, yknib and Last but not least Ariana.

Thanks again guys

~Satans Little Princess 


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting

****

LILY AND JAMES

CHAPTER 4: THE SORTING

The new first years filed into the Great Hall for the Sorting and The Feast. A lady who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall – who looked about 20 or so – placed a hat on a stool in front of them and began to unroll a scroll. As she was doing so the hat began to sing which came as a shock to most of the first years.

"When I call your name out you will come forward and place the hat on your head" Professor McGonagall said once the hat had finished singing.

"Ashmoore, Michelle" Michelle walked up to the hat sat down on the stool and placed the hat on her head.

"RAVENCLAW" the hat screamed and one of the long tables burst into applause as Michelle walked towards it and sat down.

A few more people later McGonagall said "Black, Sirius" who went bouncing up to the hat and crammed it on his head which instantly screamed "GRYFFINDOR".

"Davison, Katy"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Evans, (Lily gulped) Karrin"

"Karrin?" Lily and Hollie both whispered.

"Friend of yours?" Remus asked Lily.

"She's my cousin!" Lily said.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed and Karrin walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Evans, Lily"

"Good Luck Lils" Hollie whispered.

"You to" Lily whispered back.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat screamed a few seconds after Lily had put the hat on. Lily practically ran to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey Karrin, Hey Sirius" Lily said as she slid into a seat between Karrin and Sirius.

"Congrats girl" Karrin said as she gave Lily a hug "Long time, no see!"

"Yeah just about 24 hours when you were over yesterday!" Lily grinned.

"You two family or something?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah we're cousins" Lily said.

"Then how come we have never meet? I've known Karrin for god knows how many years" Sirius asked as Arabella Figg became a new Gryffindor.

Just then "Lupin, Remus" was called which made their heads turn towards the sorting as they hadn't been paying much attention.

"GRYFFINDOR" They were amongst those who cheered the loudest.

"Mathews, Hollie"

"GRYFFINDOR" "Go Hollie" Lily and Karrin Screamed.

"Congrats Hol" Karrin said as she high fived Hollie.

"Thanks. I didn't know you were a witch" Hollie said to Karrin as she sat down.

"All my life" Karrin said as "Pettigrew, Peter" became a new "Gryffindor".

"Potter, James" McGonagall called.

"Please not Gryffindor. Please not Gryffindor" Lily muttered.

"GRYFFINDOR" Lily groaned.

"Don't worry Lils! Just means you have more access to do tricks on him" Hollie whispered.

"Hey did you guys realize that we are all here" Karrin said.

"Huh?" Sirius said who was listening in on their conversation but the girls just ignored him.

"You're right" Lily said.

"Midnight Raiders for ever" They chorused.

"Oooooooo lookies food" Karrin said and started to dig in.

"I feel soooooooooo sorry for you Lils" Karrin said half way through the meal.

"Whys that?" Lily asked looking up from her desert.

"Well there are sooooooo many cute guys here and you can't date any of them" Karrin said.

"Yeah. Its sooooooo not far" Lily pouted.

"Awww poor Lils" Hollie snickered.

"You would be upset to if you had to marry someone you didn't know either" Lily snapped "I get to find out who in seventh year! Not long to wait now."

"Yeah just about seven years" Karrin snickered.

"Can we stop talking about my life! I know it's sad but it's not up for common gossip" Lily growled as the food disappeared off the table and a man and the Head table stood up.

"For those of you who don't know me I am Professor Dumbledore" he started "I am the new headmaster at this school as Professor Dippet has retired. Now Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be NO magic in the hallways at any time and the intire list of banned objects is available for all to see in his office. I would also like to remind you that the forbidden Forest is like its name states forbidden (he sent a meaningful glance at the Gryffindor table). Now off to bed with you. All first years please follow your prefects to your common room."

The Gryffindor first years followed two sixth year prefect whose names were Molly Lewis and Arthur Weasly to the Gryffindor Common Room. After walking for a bit they stopped in front of a portrait of a Lady in a pink dress Molly explained that this particular portrait was the entrance to their common room and if they wanted to get in they had to say the password which was 'Fairies'. They walked into a room decorated in Scarlet and Gold.

"This is the common room. You will spend most of you're free time here! Up those stairs are the girls dorms and those stairs are the boys dorms" Arthur Weasly said "Now off to bed!"

When Lily, Hollie and Karrin arrived in the first year's girl's dorms there were two other girls up there. One had long brownish/reddish hair and hazel eyes and the other had hair with nearly every shade of red/orange imaginable and her eyes were a deep dark grey with a golden/orange color highlighting the outside of the pupil and a dark grey rim surrounding the eye.

"HI I'm Katy Davison" the girl with the red hair said "and this is my friend Arabella Figg" she said pointing to the girl with the brown hair.

"Hi and call me Bella" Arabella said brightly.

"Hi I'm Hollie Mathews and these are my friends Lily Evans and Karrin Evans" Hollie said.

"Hi" Lily and Karrin chorused.

"Are you two sisters or something?" Arabella asked.

"Cousins" Karrin said.

"Well we had better get to bed we have classes in the morning. Night gals" Lily said walking over to the bed that had her trunk at the end of it.

"Now why didn't I think of that" Karrin said "Night all."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey guys…I would have got this out a bit earlier but I had a tummy bug so sorry. The next chapter will be skipping to their seventh year so yeah……don't forget to R&R…..And I would like to thank these peoples: 

Lilz: Here it is hope you liked it.

Saphire: Thanx soooooooo much.

sereks sword: Not much happened in this chapter but stuff should happen soon…….hopefully.

Angel: Lily wanted both cat for companian and owl to send letters home and she never abides by the rules.

O'Haragal: Thanx for reviewing.

Time Twins: Thanx…….I no bout the errors its my bloody spell cheacker.

Unicorn777: Thanx for reviewing and I hope you liked chapter 4.

Unowen: Nope….they don't have twin sisters they have younger sisters.

~*Crystal Lily*~: Here's the next chapter hoped you liked it.

nats56: No prob……….thanx for reviewing.

And thank you all once again for reviewing…………..

Luv ya all

~Satans Little Princess


	5. NoteMUST READ!

Note:  
  
1 Peeps this is a must read Kay! Anyways back to the point in this story I was originally going to do the first 4 chaps as a prologue kinda like I did then go straight to seventh year Kay. But when I said this in the last chapter I got a few requests to do every year. So if you guys want me to do every year you are going to have to give me a few ideas for each year via either e-mail or review okay!!!!!!!!!! If I don't get any replies to this soon I going to go ahead with my original plan…..Well I gotta go and try and think up more ideas okay……BAI  
  
~Satans Little Princess 


	6. Chapter 5: The Fight

****

LILY AND JAMES

NOTE: I AM GONNA STICK TO MY ORIGNAL PLAN AND GO STARIGHT TO SEVENTH YEAR BUT FIRST I AM GONNA DO THE FIRST FEW DAYS AT HOGWARTS. ANYWAY IF YOU READ CHAPTER 5 PROPLY YOU WILL RELISE THAT LILY IS BETHRODED SO A LOT OF THE IDEAS YOU GUYS GAVE ME WONT REALLY WORK ANYWAY! BUT THANX ALL THE SAME

CHAPTER 5: FIRST DAY

"Come on Lily! You have to get up or we'll be late for class" Hollie said shaking Lily awake.

"I'm up, I'm up" Lily moaned getting out of bed.

"Not are morning person are you Lil" Arabella said.

"Not in the slightest" Lily moaned grabbing her uniform and heading for the bathroom.

"We'll wait for you" Katy called after her.

"Okay thanx!" Lily called back.

20 minutes later Lily stepped out of the bathroom brushing her hair.

"Grab your robe and lets go" Hollie said.

"Lets go!" Lily said as she grabbed her robe and flew down the staircase.

"Hey Lil! Lookin good!" Sirius said as she arrived at the bottom of the staircase.

"Shut it Siri" Lily snapped as she pulled on her robes.

"Lets go I'm hungry" Lily said.

"I agree! To the Great Hall" Sirius cried marching out of the common room with everyone at tow.

GREAT HALL

"Here are your timetables" Prof. McGonagall said as she handed the gang the bits of paper.

"I insist you keep it Professor" Sirius said charmingly.

"Nice try Mr Black" She said before walking away.

"Damn! I thought I could get away with it" Sirius wined.

"Keep trying Sirius someone might give in to your so called charm" Lily giggled.

"So called charm huh? I bet I could get anyone in this school to drop at my feet" Sirius said.

"Bet huh? Your on! If you can get – lets see – that greasy haired Slytherin – the one with black hair in our year – without magic I'll give you 10 galleons" Lily grinned.

"You're on" Sirius said shaking Lily's hand.

"Remember no magic" Lily said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry it took so long to get this chapter up its just that I've had a lot of Homework and the main computer died and I need that computer running to use the internet on mine!!!!!!!!! So plzzzzzzz everyone R&R!!!!!!!!!!

Anyways thanx to these wonderful people:

Saphire, nats56, Bexie, sereks sword, gjttu, Angel of the Moon, MaKe 7 yUrZ, Amanda, Lilz, Hanna Weasley, (Why Should you Know), Russa, Sucker For Romance, ILOVELINKINPARK222 The All Powerful Bob of Cheese, Ginge Rogers (You would be correct! : ) ), me, Lady Knight of Kennan (Thanx for the idea!!!!! I'll use it!!!!!! Nope this has in no way any relation to my story 'I Need You' but it is kinda the same I guess so I understand where you're coming from : ) ), Rini (Yeah I agree when you say I should get a beta reader but I'm kinda new at this so I don't really know how! Would you be able to tell me? Plzzzzzzzzz : ) ), and last but not lest mystikalolo!!!!!!!

Thanx again everyone!!!!!!!!! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon so till next time!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6: Come On Guys Plzzzzzz Help Me...

****

LILY AND JAMES

NOTE: KAT BURNELL YOU HAD BETTER REVIEW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TO HELL AND BACK!!!!!!!!! OK ON WITH THE FIC

CHAPTER 6: COME ON GUYS PLZZZZZZ HELP ME

"Come on guys you gotta help me" Sirius whined to his friends the next day.

"No! You made the bet so you have to win it alone" Remus said.

"What he said" James said absentmindedly.

"Thanks heaps" Sirius muttered sarcastically.

"Hey guys" Lily chirped as she bounced into the common room.

"Hey Lil" Remus said happily.

"Evans" Potter acknowledged.

"Lily, can I please use magic?" Sirius pleaded.

"No way Mr Black" Lily said "This bet will go on forever until you either give up – "Never!" – or Snape drops at your feet in praise!"

"Not fair" Sirius grumbled.

"Life isnt fair my friend" Lily said happily before bouncing off towards the girls dorms.

"What's got her so happy?" Remus asked.

"I have absolutely no clue" Sirius said staring after the bubbling Lily.

"Can we talk about something else?" James asked.

"Ok how bout the next prank we're gonna pull?" Sirius suggested.

MEANWHILE IN THE GIRLS DORM

"I am so gonna win this bet" Lily squealed in delight.

"That's nice Lils" Hollie said absentmindedly "What do you guys think of Chad Bradley?"

"You mean the guy from Ravenclaw?" Katy asked. Hollie nodded.

"Hott" Bella exclaimed.

"Why?" Lily asked.

"Well………HE ASKED ME OUT" Hollie squealed.

"Really? That is sooooooooooooo cool!" Karrin Shrieked. 

"OHMIGOD" Bella said "You are soooooooo lucky! I mean I day into the year your asked out by one of the hottest guys in our year."

"Yeah" Lily said dreamily "I wish I could date!"

"Why cant you" Katy asked confused.

"Course I'm betrothed to some guy" Lily said "I soooooooo wish I wasn't! I mean I could be anyone! All I know is its someone in our year."

"Poor you" Bella said.

"Mmmmhmmmm poor me" Lily said.

"Well enough of this fiddle faddle lets go down to dinner" Karrin stated.

"Agreed" The rest said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey all!!!!!!! Sorry its so short I've got a case of writers block! And Kat you had better review or I'll kill you……..sorry bout that guys just my so-called friend has read and didn't review……..Anyways plzzzzzzzzzz R&R everyone………Anyways I would like to thank these people:

Luisa: Thanx

Littlemissgiggles: Thanx

Dann0r: Joanne acturly said it was Lilys real last name in an interview a while back so that's why!

G.D.Jade: Sorry he wasn't in it! I do find it a little hard to write about boys seeing as I'm a girl so I try my hardest!!!!! Sorry

Bunni Girl: I changed that part!!!!! I guess it is a little hard to believe but you should see the girls round here they wear all that stuff at 11

Lynz: Yes I NEED a beta reader!!!!!!! Would you be mine!!!!!!! Anyways I'll post your story for you!!!!!!!

Lady of the Dragons: Well here is more!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Head Boy and Girl and PINK Ha...

****

LILY AND JAMES

NOTE: HEY EVERYONE I JUST THOUGHT I'D TELL YOU THAT I'M CHANGING THE TITLE TO WHY ME? WHEN I POST CHAPTER 8 AND I'M CHANGING MY NICK OKIES!!!!!!!!!!! J 

CHAPTER 7: HEAD BOY AND GIRL AND PINK HAIR

It was the girls and guys 7th year at Hogwarts. Over the years Lily and James played all sorts of tricks on each other and befriended each other's friends. The boys – James, Sirius, Remus and a boy called Peter Pettigrew – made up a group called The Marauders and Lily, Karrin and Hollie got Katy and Bella to join the Midnight Raiders! Both groups were prank groups and got at least 3-4 detentions a day. Lily, Karrin, Hollie, Bella and Katy were the most popular and most sought after girls in Hogwarts even the Slytherins seemed to like them even though that paid no attention what so ever to them. James, Sirius and Remus along with a few other seventh year Gryffindor guys (A/N To be added later) were the most popular and most sought after guys in Hogwarts, whereas Peter was only popular because he hung around James, Sirius and Remus. Lily and Sirius still had their bet from first year going.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Isn't this sooooooo cool? I mean we are finally seventh years! Our last year of school" Katy said to Bella, Hollie, Karrin and Lily on the train.

"Yeah! Only one more yeah then freedom" Karrin cried.

"Hell yeah" Bella, Hollie and Lily yelled.

"What's all the commotion?" A 17-year-old James said as he and his friends entered the carriage.

"Hey guys, Pothead" Lily said as the sat down.

"Sirius get off!" Bella cried as Sirius sat on her lap.

"Don't you like me anymore belley?" Sirius whimpered.

"Awwwwww don't cry honey" Bella said.

"Oh cut the PDA guys there are other people here and I for one don't want to throw up my breakfast" Lily said and everyone except Sirius and Bella laughed uncontrollably.

"Well said Lils" Hollie said between giggles.

"Ha ha very funny Lil. At least I got a boyfriend" Bella grinned.

"Soooooooo what's your point Bella" Lily said.

"I really don't know" Bella said as she shoved Sirius off her lap and onto the floor.

"Owwww that hurt" Sirius complained as he hit the floor.

"Hey do you guys know who the Head girl is this year?" Peter asked.

"We know who the Head girl is" Hollie, Katy, Bella and Karrin said at once but said no more when Lily shot them a death glare.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"Who's the Head Boy" Lily asked.

"I asked first" James said.

"Well I asked second" Lily shot back stubbornly.

"So" James said "Now tell me who Head Girl is!"

"No" Lily said and took out her wand pointed it at James and turned his hair bright pink "Not until you tell us who head boy is and when you do I'll change your hair back!"

"Hey Lil" Karrin said.

"What?" Lily asked not taking her eyes off James incase he tried something.

"You find about that thing this year remember" Karrin said.

"What thing? Oh THAT thing! Only a couple more months of freedom" Lily said.

"I cant wait to find out who it is" Hollie sighed as she leaned back against Remus.

"What are you three talking about?" Katy asked.

"You know that thing we told you about" Hollie said.

"Oh that! I can't wait. When do you find out?" Kayti asked.

"Took you long enough" Bella muttered only to be whacked over the head playfully by Katy.

"Look I don't know what your talking about but Evans change my hair back now before I'm forced to do something drastic" James threatened.

"Like what?" Lily asked her voice forceful.

"Like lets see…..Give you a detention" James said.

"Oh you're the new Head Boy?" James nodded "Well I'd like to see you try!"

"Fine. I hereby give you Lily Evans a detention" James said in a would-be-professional voice if it hadn't come from him that made Lily snort.

"James did you know that trying to give the Head Girl a detention even if you are Head Boy gives you a automatic detention?" Lily asked grinning.

"What? Damn I didn't know you were Head Girl! Crap that means I have a detention" James whined.

"It seems that way. Unless……" Lily trailed off.

"Unless what?" James looked at her hopefully.

"Unless you suck up to me real bad as I can take away that detention" Lily smirked.

"Lily my darling ("Yuck" "Sorry") Lily the bestest person in the whole world" James started.

"Oh Shut up would you" Hollie, Karrin, Katy, Bella and Lily all cried.

"Fine you don't have a detention just keep your distance you idiot" Lily said.

"Can you change my hair back?" James asked hopefully.

"Nope. Now all you guys get out we need to change" Lily said.

"Why" Sirius asked.

"Because we said so" The girls growled waking Remus up.

"Huh? What's going on? James why do you have pink hair?" Remus asked.

"Shut up Moony" James said irritably.

"It's alright Remie Darling" Hollie cooed "You and the guys just have to leave so we can change" She told her boyfriend as Lily and James gagged.

"Come on Lover boy" James said Leading Remus out of the compartment "You to Sirius and Peter!"

"Coming James" Peter squeaked and raced after him.

(A/N As Peter was supposed to be a 'GOOD' friend of the gangs I'm going to make it like he was liked by them all and not like in story's I've read where most of the gang hated him ok.)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Look at them they all seem so scared" Bella whispered to Lily as the first years walked into the Great Hall.

"Lily?" Bella asked when she realized Lily wasn't listening but glaring at her plate instead. 

"Its become an annual event with you Lily did you know? Always during the sorting you sit there glaring at your plate" James smirked as Lily looked up.

"Stuff it Potter" Lily snapped.

"Touchy, touchy" James smirked which earned him a slap from Lily.

"Oh lookies the sorting has finished" Lily said as she turned back to looking/glaring at her plate as Professor Dumbledore got up.

"Dig in!" Was all he said as the plates filled up and you could hear two extremely loud cheers coming from Sirius and Lily at the Gryffindor table.

"Slow down Lils, Sirius! Its not going anywhere" Hollie exclaimed laughing at their antics.

"It might" Sirius said at the same time as Lily said "I wouldn't bet on that!" which made them both crack up laughing.

Once dinner was over professor Dumbledore stood up to say his usual speech.

"For those of you who don't know me I am Professor Dumbledore" he started "and I am the headmaster at this school. Now Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is to be NO magic in the hallways at any time and the entire list of banned objects is available for all to see in his office. I would also like to remind you that the forbidden Forest is like its name states forbidden (he sent a meaningful glance at the Gryffindor table). I would now like to introduce this year's Head boy and girl! Miss Lily Evans and Mr James Potter" at this he motioned for Lily and James to stand up and the entire hall cracked up at the site of James who still had his pink hair "It seems to me you had a change at heart towards your hairstyle Mr Potter" Dumbledore chuckled as James blushed deep red "Now off to bed with you. All first years please follow your prefects to your common room."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Hey guys!!!!!!!!!!! This is the quickest I have EVER gotten a chapter out!!!!!!!!!!! WOW!!!!!!!!!! Anyways I would like to thank these people:

Lady Wildcat: Thanks for the pointers! I'll put them to good use!!!!!!!!! Yeah Karrin is actually based on one of my friends from school!!!!!!! She ordered me to put her in it and course her last name was the same as Lily's I made them cousins!!!!!!!!! And thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!!

Shayla: Chocolate I haven't tried that!!!!!! Thanx I'll try it!!!!!!!! If I need any help I'll be sure to contact you!!!!!!! : ) Thanx for the review!!!!!!!

Karen: You'll just have to wait!!!!!!!! *Grins * I've already planed it out its in my head ready to be written!!!!!!!!!! It should be out in the next 1 or 2 chapters maybe ever 3 I'm not sure yet!!!!!!!!! Thanx for reviewing!!!!!!!!1

Sereks Sword: Thanks I have the bet all planed out!!!!!!!!!!! You'll just have to wait to find out : ) Anyways thanx for the review!!!!!!!

Twistie: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! You reviewed!!!!!!!!!!! Thanx for the pointers to!!!!!!!!! Anyways thanx for the Review and I'll see ya at school tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!

Lady of the Dragons: LOL!!!!!!!! Yep I got more up!!!!!!!!! Thanx for the review!!!!!!!!

Saphire: YAY!!!!!!!!!! You put it on your favorite stories!!!!!!!!! You really think its that good????????? Anyways thanx for the review and putting it on your favorites list!!!!!!!!!

And I'm not entirely sure if this was a flame or not!!!!!!!!! But anyways!!!!!!!!

I Say: What do you mean not another one?

Thanx everyone and don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!!!!!

Cheers

~ Katy


	9. Chapter 8: No Title As Of Yet

****

Why Me?

CHAPTER 8: 

"Good morning students! I trust you all slept well" Professor Dumbledore said happily as the students sleepily piled into The Great Hall.

"How can he be so happy? And awake at that" Karrin muttered "its only 8 `o clock!"

"At least its Saturday" Katy said sitting down next to Lily and Sirius who were stuffing their faces "No classes!"

"Yeah we get to wonder around mindlessly instead" James said.

"How fun" Lily muttered sarcastically "and Potter what prey tell did you exactly do to your hair?"

James unconsciously put his hand up to feel his _bright _neonyellow and green hair "I ummmm tried to get rid of the pink and it turned out like this! Can you change it back? Please?"

"Sorry Potter but it's a colour lock! It will be there for the next 48 hours sorry!" Lily laughed which made James grumble and glare.

"Want to explore?" Remus asked.

"Nahhhhhhhhh! We have already discovered all the good places" Sirius said looking up from his pile of food.

"Pull a prank?" Peter suggested.

"YEAH! Let's pull a prank on Snapey!" Sirius cried.

"I dunno Sirius, that is kinda old! We do that all the time," Arabella said.

The rest of the morning was spent like that, discussing pranks and such in fact so was most the year.

(A/N Skipping to Christmas! Nothing happened between then and Christmas don't worry!)

CHRISTMAS HOLIDAYS

"Morning Lily" Hollie said bouncing down the stairs to the common room.

"Yeah morning" Lily mumbled not looking up.

"You've been down in the dumps a lot lately Lily! What's up?" Hollie asked.

"Well in a few days I find out who I have to marry" Lily moaned "It's not fair! I HATE the way of wizards! Well some wizards. I wish mum and dad were muggles so I would get to chose but no they have to Witch and Wizard who both come from a long lineage of tradition!"

"Woah! Calm down girl. Its not that bad is it?" Hollie asked.

"You have no idea" Lily muttered "For I know it could be someone like _Potter_" Lily spat Potter out as if it were a swear word.

"He's not _that_ bad Lil. If you just got to no him" Hollie said.

"But I don't _want _to get to know him! He is a low down piece of scum" Lily said.

"Its nice to know you feel that way Evans because I think the same of you!" A voice said from behind the girls making them jump.

"Hiya James" Hollie said.

"Pot Head" Lily said standing up "Well I'm going down to breakfast! Coming Hol?"

"Yeah sure! Come on Jamie" Hollie said following Lily down to The Great Hall dragging James with her.

"I HATE CHRISTMAS!" Lily mumbled as she sat down.

"Why Lils? I think it's the best time of the year!" Hollie said sitting down next to Lily and grabbing some toast.

"Yeah Evans! What's so bad about Christmas?" James asked.

"Don't worry" Lily muttered as the morning owls flew which made Lily groan as an owl dropped two letters in front of her.

"Kill me now" Lily muttered to Hollie.

"Hurry up read it" Hollie said bouncing up and down next to Lily.

"Hollie shut up!"

"NO! Read it!"

"Fine" Lily opened the first of her letters and a look of pure disgust appeared on her face "This can't be happening!" Lily muttered putting her head in her hands.

"Oooooooo let me see!" Hollie said snatching the letter out of Lily's hand before Lily could stop her.

"Oh my!" Hollie said stifling a laugh.

"My life is officially over" James groaned from the other side of Hollie making Hollie snicker.

"Can my life get any worse?" Lily grumbled as she opened her other letter.

"Lily can I be maid of honor at your and James' wedding? Hey what's that Lils?" Hollie said noticing the look on Lily's face. All Lily did was shove the second letter in Hollie's hands and ran from The Great Hall. Hollie glanced at the second letter and bolted after her best friend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! And I would also like to tell you guys that I have edited most chapters so they are a little different to when u first read them!!!!! Well I'd like to thank these wonderful peoples!!!

Miki

Karen: I got it out! I hope its good enough!

deb

Chocolatkiss!

Saphire: 5 TIMES????? WOW! That's a lot! Even _I_ didn't think it was _THAT_ good!

Angelwenh

Twistie: Just because u write heaps in your chapters doesn't mean I have the same capability Kristie!

Sereks Sword: Thanx for the idea about James' hair!

Lisa: Damn! Which are you gonna die from not reading it or what? LOL! Heaven? I wasn't planing on going to heaven! LOL!

Snow Lepoard: Thanx!

Ashlynn Black

Harryett: Thanx! I'll update it real soon! Promise! I just kinda don't know what to write! But I'll have it up soon!

Carebear777: yeah you're right! I changed that part a bit! I was actually gonna have them marry two different people but I couldn't think of a way to get rid of them in the end!

Chocolatey Filled Goodness: KAT! Finally! I review your stories and takes me practically begging to get you to review! Anyways thanx for reviewing and I like ya new nick! 

Faith: Yeah I no it's going fast! But I couldn't think of anything to put in it! As that begging bit has absolutely nothing to do with the plot! And also as I told carebear777 I was originally gonna have them marry two different people but I couldn't think of a way to get rid of them in the end!

Spazzy: Thanx for the review!

Sweet Star

And last but not least

Lily Evans: Don't feel bad! But thanx for review anyways :)

And one last Thankyou to all these wonderful people who reviewed!

Plzzzzzzzzz R&R this chapter! Thanx

~Katy 


	10. IMPORTANT NOTE

IMPORTANT NOTE: Hey everyone! I'm gonna stop writing this story for awhile! I'm gonna re-write it and such to make it WAY better because I reckon it sucks at the moment. I PROMISE I wont abandon it entirely and if you guys send me in some ideas either via e-mail or review the next chapters most probably will be put up quicker!

~Katy


	11. Chapter 9: The Next Chapter!

****

Why Me?

CHAPTER 9: 

"Lily get down from the ledge," Hollie said cautiously as she walked towards Lily.

"Why" Lily said grinning like a manic.

"Lily please don't do this" Hollie pleaded "Why end your life in your prime?"

"Because my life is officially over!" Lily yelled tears falling down her face.

"In what way?" Hollie asked _please god help me._

"In what way?" Lily screeched "Well for starters I find out I have to marry my mortal enemy within a year and then I find that my parents have been murdered by a rampaging evil wizard who wants _ME_ dead!"

"Lily we can sort this out. Just please get down off the ledge" Hollie whispered tears forming in her eyes.

"One reason" Lily said simply.

"Lily you're my best friend! I've known you since forever! If you die my life isnt worth living knowing I could have done something to stop it. You still have family and friends that care for you and they will all be divested if you die" Hollie said, "Please Lils don't do this."

"Really?" Lily sniffed coming down off the ledge of the tower.

"Really, really" Hollie smiled hugging Lily "Never do that to me again you hear. Now lets go back, kay?"

"Kay" Lily said.

GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM

"But seriously Lily you scared the crap out of me when I found up there" Hollie said sincerely.

"I wasn't thinking" Lily shrugged.

"Just promise me you wont do it again" Hollie said as James came over to them.

"Hey, you ok Evans? You raced out of the Great Hall really quickly" James asked.

"Your girlfriend here ("I ain't his girlfriend!") tried to jump off the north tower" Hollie said.

"I'm not THAT bad am I?" James asked slightly hurt.

"It's not that" Lily mumbled.

"Then what is it?" James asked obviously clueless.

All Lily did was stuff the other letter in the palm of his hand and run out of the portrait hole. 

"LILY!" Hollie called after her "Shit be right back James" Hollie said as she bolted after Lily for the second time that hour.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: HEY GUYZZZZZ! I'm back! YAY! Thank you all for the encouraging reviews! I really appreciate it! The next chapter will be out quicker (hopefully) as I have now planed the WHOLE story! As the story gets going I promise LONGER chapters. I'm looking for a beta reader. If anyone out there would like to be my beta reader feel free to e-mail me. And the last thing is if you would like me to e-mail you when I post new chapters please leave your e-mail in a review of _THIS_ chapter! Thank you

Chapter 8 thank You's

Sierra*Sitruc – How did you know it was coming? I didn't even know that seeing as the original plan was for them to be bethroed to someone else! Anywho thanx for the review!

Ruby – Thanx!

gigi – Thanx!

Lisa – *cough cough* Lie *cough cough* I thought u were ringing! Anywho I'll try but I can't promise anything!

Sweet Star – You'll see! I think its in the next chappy! But I'm not sure!

Porkypop – Thanx sooooo much!

Becca – It's out! Soz it took so long! 

Twistie – You'll see when everyone else does! 

spazzy yazzy – Soz it took sooooo long! But here it is! Hope ya like it!

tasha – Here's more!

sCHEm – Wait and find out! Hehehe! I'm actually not sure yet! You (and I) will find out soon enough!

Saphire – 8 TIMES?!?!?!?!?!?! Woah! That's a lot! Anywho soz for the last cliffhanger (and this one!)!

And thank you to these people for their support! 

Claudiablack

sandry & briar 4 eva (and james & lily 2) 

prongs

shimmerin' crystal

squirt

Saphire

Unicorn777

Pigs*IN*a*BLANKET


	12. Cast Your Votes Now!

What should happen in the next chapter   
of 'Why Me'?   
  
* Lily Leave to do home schooling?   
* Lily go into major depression?   
* Lily runs away?   
* other? please note   
To vote, please visit the following web page:  
  
  
  
or leave a review!  
  
It would be greatly appricated as i am having a hard time writing this story.   
If anyone has any comments on how i can improve this story in anyway please tell me.  
Thank you  
~katy 


End file.
